Everybody Loves Me
by CrimsonAngel22
Summary: Everyone loves Sirius! So why can't he get the attention of a certain Hufflepuff? A short one shot, humorous rather than romantic. Not really SiriusxOC-read to understand!


**(This is a short one shot that came to me after listening to the song "Everybody Loves Me" by One Republic. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! ****Disclaimer**** :: I don't own Sirius or any other Harry Potter Character. Only the OC, Piper.)**

Sirius Black has always gotten whatever girl he's wanted. It has never been difficult. He was attractive, to say the least. His raven hair was thick and soft, always falling the way he wanted it to. With one small flick, he had the girls drooling after him. And his dark eyes were a hit. The girls used to say that there was something strangely alluring in a pair of deep chocolate eyes. Mystery was sexy in the world of females.

So why hadn't Sirius been able to catch the eye of a certain bright eyed Hufflepuff? She wasn't particularly extraordinary in his opinion. She was pretty enough for him, though. Piper Hurley was her name. Hufflepuff seventh year, top of her class with grades that could rival Lily Evans. She had long blonde hair that fell down her back like a waterfall of gold. Corny sounding, but true. Her eyes intrigued Sirius the most. They were the bluest eyes he'd ever seen- cerulean would be the most accurate description of the color.

Yes, Piper was desirable and Sirius wanted her. The only problem was that Piper had never expressed any interest in him. It was a new situation- _he_ was striving for her attention instead of the other way around. Sirius was almost certain she wasn't playing hard to get. He'd seen firsthand how girls went about that, and Piper wasn't exhibiting any of the usual signs. No too-loud laughs, no twirling her blonde hair around her finger, pretending to be oblivious of his gaze on her. Piper remained blissfully ignorant of his advances.

He vowed that Piper would be his, if only for one day. And today would be that day if he had his way. He ventured into the Great Hall for breakfast, his walk more appropriately called a swagger. Plenty of girls turned to watch him, giggling behind their hands to their friends, but none of them had the cerulean eyes he wanted. The Gryffindor table was loud and obnoxious in the morning, with boys shoving one another and girls complaining about their crude behavior. Sirius plopped down beside his best mates, James Potter and Remus Lupin. The be-speckled Potter gave him a nudge, his always messy hair falling into his eyes.

"What are you so happy for, Sirius?" He asked curiously, "Have a good time with the Gretcher girl last night?"

Jemma Gretcher was a busty Ravenclaw in her sixth year. She happened to be Sirius's companion for the night after a party. Sirius smiled at the memory. She hadn't been bad, for a girl one year younger than him. But she wasn't the reason Sirius felt light as feather that morning.

"She was a great girl, mate, but she isn't the reason I'm happy," He grinned, stuffing a piece of sausage into his mouth.

"Then why?" Mousy Peter Pettigrew asked from beside Remus. Peter wasn't really the type of guy Sirius hung around with, but the boys had taken him under their wing and he was considered as much as a Marauder as them.

"I have a plan today, boys," He leaned in, as though he was about to reveal a serious conspiracy to them. Each boy did the same, watching Sirius.

"I am going to make Piper Hurley fall in love with me."

Surprisingly, it was Remus who cracked up first. The quiet boy almost never offered any sort of comment to Sirius's crazy plans, since it was really no use to argue with the eldest Black. Sirius narrowed his dark eyes at his friend.

"I fail to see the humor in this, Rem."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but Sirius there is no way that Piper Hurley is going to fall for you." Remus replied, grinning. His words were blunt and a little harsh. Sirius couldn't help but feel insulted.

"Well why not? Practically every other girl in Hogwarts has." He puffed his chest out like a strutting peacock.

"Yes, but…" Sirius didn't give Remus a chance to finish. He turned his nose upwards and stood up. "Just you watch, Remus Lupin, I'll have Piper in my arms by the end of breakfast."

As he swept away from the Gryffindor table, headed straight for the Hufflepuffs, Remus shook his head. "Think we should tell him?"

"Nah. Let 'im find out on his own," James replied, "It's much more fun that way."

Ϟ

Sirius smoothed his dark locks back, giving himself a quick pep talk. Piper was seated with her friends at the head of the table. She was laughing about something her smaller, red-headed friend had said. And boy did she look pretty when she laughed. Her head tipped back just a tad and she flashed all of her pearly whites. No stupid little giggles for her. Sirius sauntered over, immediately placing his hands down on the table as he smiled.

"Mornin' ladies," He greeted, giving the girls a charming smile.

Some of the girls erupted into giggles, a usual reaction around him. A couple fussed with their hair and pushed their chests up in display. He'd always found that while the Hufflepuff girls were not the most attractive bunch, they sure did try hard. Or so he thought. Piper hadn't reacted to his presence, just a simple glance his way. She gave him a smile and his heart leaped just a little. Perhaps there was hope after all.

"You all look wonderful this morning," He purred, giving one girl close to him a wink. She blushed profusely and ducked her head.

"What can we do for you, Sirius?" Fanny Lincoln batted her thick eyelashes at him, leaning forward to give him a nice view down her unbuttoned blouse.

"Actually, I've come over here to speak with Piper," He turned his dark eyes to the blonde in question.

Piper looked up from her breakfast, cerulean eyes locking with his. She didn't seem flattered or even excited. Instead, she placed her fork and knife aside, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"What can I do for you, Sirius?" She asked, her voice clear and sweet. Her words seemed rather formal for his liking, but he didn't worry over it.

"Miss Piper," He moved to her side, sliding an arm across her slim shoulders, "Would you mind accompanying me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Better to get right to it than beat around the bush.

Once again, her friends burst into laughter, tittering among themselves and giving Sirius amused looks. Okay, not the sort of reaction he wanted, but he brushed it off. Girls were still a mystery to him, despite how many he'd been with over the years.

Piper had a peculiar look on her pale face. She looked torn between pitying and wanting to laugh. She gently removed his arm from her shoulders, his face dropping all the while. "That's very sweet of you, Sirius."

She grinned while she said the words. Her cerulean eyes darted over to the red-head beside her that Sirius now recognized as Hilary McCleary. He'd spent the day with her back in his third year. She was a cute girl, all sugar and no spice.

"Well, I do try to act my best around pretty girls," Maybe a compliment would soften her up to him. It usually worked.

"I'll have to decline, Sirius," Piper told him. She wasn't being bitchy or snobbish. Just plain honest. And Sirius was gobsmacked.

"Decline?" Sirius echoed, trying to play it cool despite the sting, "But why? I mean, it's okay to be nervous around me. A lot of girls are. I'm not really a scary guy, though."

"Oh Sirius, I'm not nervous," She laughed, "I'm just not interested."

"But everybody loves me!" Okay, even to him that sounded a bit conceited. But it was true! Sirius had yet to meet someone who could resist his charm. He was the crème de la crème of Hogwarts boys. "How could you not want to go with me?"

"Because Piper bats for the other team!" One of the girls giggled. Sirius paused, staring at Piper. For the other team? What? Piper didn't look embarrassed or angry. She was watching Sirius with an open expression, her pink lips tipped into a smile.

"I'm gay, Sirius." She clarified slowly, trying not to laugh. Sirius just continued to stare. This gorgeous creature was _gay_? She liked…other girls?

While Sirius stood with his mouth moving like a goldfish, Piper's gaze rested elsewhere. An enormous grin lit up her face and she jumped up. "There's Claudia! I have to go- once again, sorry Sirius, but thanks for the offer."

He watched as the blonde bounced up to a black haired Ravenclaw and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. So this is what Remus had meant. He turned away from the Hufflepuff table, ashamed. His friends howled with laughter from their table, watching as Sirius shuffled from the Great Hall, flustered and embarrassed. He would never be able to understand girls, no matter how long he hung around them. Never!

**(There you have it! Poor Sirius never saw that one coming. I bet his ego took a beating there. Oh well, plenty of other **_**straight**_** fish in the sea for him!)**


End file.
